A Rose in the midst of Thorns
by Coincidental-Limerick
Summary: A snooty rich girl leaves England with her maid to live it up in New York. When she meets the Newsies however, her money gets stolen, she is forced to work, she gets a whole new personality and she falls in love. Individual Chapters on one page - Review!


**A Rose in the midst of Thorns**

**CHAPTER 1: Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Newsies life for me!" "**

London, England

November 12th, 1898

8:00pm

"Annabelle!" shrieked a high pitched, very annoyed and frustrated sounding voice of a woman. 16 year old Annabelle Marie Evans winced at the sound and quickly hid behind her window curtain. The long pastel colored draperies couldn't hide even the thinnest of girls from this angry woman though. Rae Evans, Annabelle's step aunt, threw open her step-nieces bedroom door and stomped over to the window. Whipping back the long draperies, she grabbed the cowering girls long golden hair and yanked her up. Still holding onto her hair, she dragged the poor girl all the way down the hall and to a small cupboard. She shoved Annabelle inside and screamed, "No food for a week!"

Annabelle sat, shaking in the corner of the hot, spider infested cupboard and cried. She would give anything, _anything_ to leave this place. She calmed herself down and began to search around the dark, cramped space of the cupboard for the thin piece of metal she had grown so fond of. The little piece of metal was no longer than her pinkie finger, and no thicker than a piece of paper. It had helped her many a time to escape the dreary place, at least to get food. Her step aunt was always wondering why she looked so healthy after every punishment.

She heard Rae mutter something about a dinner party and then heard footsteps coming towards her door. '_BANG! BANG! BANG_!' "I'm going to a party and you can't come!" came the rich voice of her step aunt. She wanted a reaction from Annabelle, and Annabelle would give it to her, just to save her from further torture. She let out a long, sorrow filled wail that sounded pretty convincing to her. Apparently it was pretty convincing to Rae as well, for a few seconds later, she heard the heavy footfalls of her aunt ascending the stairs. Annabelle knew it would be about an hour, then she would hear the heavy footfalls of her step aunt again after she would hear the doorbell. Her aunt would graciously answer the doorbell and then she would leave. This was the routine, and this was exactly what happened.

After the door closed behind her aunt, Annabelle breathed a sigh of relief. Picking up her piece of metal, she slid it through the crack in the door until it was even with the latch on the outside of the door. She heard the wood of the latch scraping against the wood of the door as it opened. She gingerly pushed the door open and crawled out. She would have about 6 hours until her step aunt returned.

Pause for a moment…First off, I want to tell you that I will comment throughout my whole story. Now, who are this Rae and Annabelle Evans? Rae married Annabelle's father, who was the brother of the king of England. She married him for his money of course, and a year after marriage she murdered him thinking it was her free ticket to a fortune. Rae was a gold digger of course, and when the will of Edward James Evans was found, much to the dismay of Rae, it said that Annabelle would inherit all the money. After that, Rae cruelly mistreated Annabelle. Who is this Annabelle you may ask…? Well I am. My name is Annabelle Marie Evans and I turned 16 this past summer. I live in a rather dreary mansion, with no one but my maid who cares for me. She is a few years older then me and she is my best friend. Well, she is my only friend for that matter. Her name is Chrysanthemum Edwards, but we all call her Christy. It seems that everyone at my private school thinks of me as stuck up and snobbish because I'm the Kings niece. Well, I'm not. The one thing I want more than anything is to ditch school, take Christy and get the hell out of here. Perhaps we shall go to the United States?

Annabelle decided it was time. It was her perfect opportunity. Her bare feet echoed on the marble floor as she jogged down to the maid's quarters. Just as she suspected, the door was locked. She pulled out her spare key and opened it to find a crying Christy. Christy jumped to her feet and seeing it was Annabelle, rushed to her engulfing her into a giant bear hug.

"Anna! I didn't know where you were and when that evil woman locked me in…" her voice trailed off as she fell into another fit of tears.

"There, there Christy." Annabelle cooed, comforting the older girl with her soothing words. Once Christy stopped crying, Annabelle decided to tell her the plan.

"All right, listen carefully Christy." Annabelle started, "We are getting out of here tonight." She said quickly, almost in a whisper. Christy's big green eyes widened noticeably. "Here's the plan," Annabelle began pulling out a wad of money. "I took this from the stash my father left for me – My aunt doesn't know I have it. We are going to use this to buy us both a place on a ship that will bring us to New York. Once we are there, we will begin our new lives as free women! Of course we will both have to find jobs, but how hard could that be?" Annabelle paused, letting Christy take it all in. Christy frowned, "Is there enough money for food once were there…?" she asked hesitantly. "Of course silly! At least until we find jobs!" Annabelle laughed and the relief shown on Christy's face.

After discussing their plan further, Annabelle concluded that they should get packing. "Only pack what you must though Ana…You will have to carry it." Christy had said warningly. Annabelle remembered Christy's warning and began to pack…

Manhattan, NY

November 12th, 1898

7:00pm

"Git outta hea'! All of ya! Little Heathens! Devils!" An old shopkeeper yelled as he chased a bunch of raggedy girls out of his shop. They laughed though, because them throwing around his breakable vases had only been a diversion. They all crowded around Nightmare to see her catch. She held out a handful of antique gold coins that would earn them their next ten meals, and three pretty marbles.

"Ok, I know what da coins are for Night, but why da hell did ya take dose marbles?" Chestnut asked the black haired girl who held their prizes. Nightmare or "Night" moved her black eyes up to meet the brown ones of the girl in front of her. She replied with a smirk, "Dese hea' are for Spot."

Ok, so dis hea' Nightmare is me. I got short black hair and black eyes, and dats why dea call me Nightmare. I don't remembah what my real name is – My parents died when I was two and I was dumped in wid da Newsies. Chestnut is one of my closest friends. She always sticks with me – even when I forget to save a bed for myself and have ta sleep on da streets. I'm kinda da leada of da joint, Next to Cowboy of course. Cowboy is da leada of da Manhattan Newsboys, and Spot's da leada, or "King" of the Brooklyn Newsies. I'm da leada of da riff raff in between who don't know whea ta go.

The old man came rushing out again and the two girls, along with the other three that were with them, dashed off with there prize. They ran until they came to Duane Street, which was where the Newsies home was located. Duane Street lodging house was where the Newsies stayed for the night and hung out in the evening... Many of there friends were there. An old Newsgirl, Shadow, had lived in one of the Children's Aid Society Newsgirl homes (which was what kind of place the Newsboys lodged in) and hadn't liked it one bit. It made her feel confined. So, she saved up enough to buy the Duane Street Lodging house. The newsboys of Duane Street liked how it was run better then when CAS owned it, and got a bed there whenever possible. It was first come, first serve – though you could save a room in advance. The more popular Newsies or "Regulars" always had a bed though.

The girls rushed into the Lodging House making Shadow jump and drop her papers. Shadow was a small black woman with a hot temper and mean fists. Being the former Newsie that she was, she had grown up tough. "What're you girls up ta today, eh?" she asked as she bent down to pick up the dropped papers. The girls muttered their usual "Nothings" and trudged up the stairs. It was around 9:30pm now, and a lot of the Newsies were filing in or had already filed in. Midnight divvied up the coins and stashed her marbles that she was going to give to Spot under her thin, battered pillow. She lay down on her bunk and watched as all the familiar faces filed in. She began to name them all – it worked just like counting sheep for her.

_"Scotty, young Monix, Barney Peanuts, Morris, and Crypt, Mush, Bat, Kid Blink, Smokey, Spider, Chestnut, Phantom, Blister, Cowboy, Skittery, Racetrack_..." She drifted off to sleep knowing that she had to wake up at 3 the next morning to buy her papers and sell them before noon.

"Oy – Time ta git off me boat Princess." A much undignified man yelled to Annabelle and Christy. Annabelle opened her eyes groggily after this rude awakening and sat up. She had been asleep on her cot, and was very unhappy three weeks before to hear that even with the amount of money she was offering, this little thing was all she could get for the entire voyage to New York. Christy was gathering both of there things into there rucksacks like the good maid that she was, and Annabelle quickly joined her – not wanting her to hold the entire burden. Looking through the crusty porthole that served as their window, Annabelle cried, "Look! It's everything I imagined!" as she pointed to the statue of Liberty. She had only seen the statue in books and newspapers, and was ecstatic to see it in person at last. Christy on the other hand, was less then thrilled. She was looking grimly upon the shore and what awaited them. All she could see was dirty streets filled with pollution and infested with dirty, uncivilized people.

As they walked out onto the deck with the other numerous passengers, the shore was clearly visible to them both.

"Is this what you imagined Anna?" Christy asked beckoning in the direction of the grimy streets of Brooklyn, NY. Annabelle raised her chin defiantly, and with confidence said, "It will be all right. We will just have to ask someone for assistance and to point us in the right direction." Christy shrugged and followed her Mistress down the gangplank of the boat and into the bustling New Yorkers.

"Extra! Extra! Royalty kidnapped by her own slaves!" came a voice louder than the others. Annabelle turned her head in the direction of the thick New York accent, to see a rather small young man carrying a cane and a stack of newspapers that were held above his head. Annabelle quickly walked over to him, her brown skirt and black blouse flowing back behind her, with Christy fast at her heels.

"Excuse me sir!" Annabelle called out as she pushed her way towards the young man.

"Anna – Wait! He doesn't look very friendly…" Christy called after her mistress. Whoever he was, he had a newspaper in his hands and Annabelle wanted to be current with the time here in New York. Perhaps he could give them directions to an adequate lodging facility…? "How much for that paper, young man?" she asked boldly. The boy just looked at her at first, and then raising his eyebrows in a mocking sort of way he replied, "Well, normally it's a penny a pape, but because you'se so fine lookin'," Annabelle smiled; he would give her a discount because she was beautiful. The boy continued, "I think it should be…a quarter." He said smiling broadly. Annabelle frowned. "Well, perhaps you should just give me a newspaper and tell me what I want to know, and I will take you out to lunch." Annabelle retorted. The boy looked completely taken aback and positioned himself so that his thin face was mere inches from hers. "Spot Conlon don't take orders from nobody. NOBODY!" he spat.

Then seeing this have no effect on the snobby rich girl at all, he rolled his eyes and added, "But lunch sounds good…Miss…" he trailed off for her to finish his statement by giving her name. "Annabelle Marie Evans." She stated simply. "Now, if you will kindly show Christy and I to a decent Restaurant, we shall talk business." She concluded. They proceeded to follow "Spot" for about an hour until they finally came to a shabby looking place called, "Tibby's".

It wasn't four-star, but at least it was clean. The trio walked in and delighted yells of, "Heya Spot!" "Spot, C'mere!" "Hey, it's Spot!" could be heard throughout the place. Spot got this smirk of satisfaction on his face and walked over to a corner table that held two girls. One had midnight black hair, and the other had Copper colored hair. Spot sidled in, very indecently next to the black haired girl who didn't seem to mind at all. The black haired girl looked Annabelle up and down before asking, "Heya Spot; who's da princess?" Spot shrugged.

"Annabelle Marie Evans…And you are..?" Annabelle replied to the girls question to Spot.

"Midnight." The girl said pulling out a cigarette. To the horror of Annabelle and Christy, she puffed on it for a few minutes, and then handed it to Spot who in turn puffed!

"Ok Princess; lets talk business." Spot said as he casually put his arm around the black haired girl. In England, a man and woman would never touch each other unless they had announced an engagement.

Clearing her throat quite suddenly, Annabelle quickly grasped the situation. "My maid – _Friend_…and I need a place to stay and a job. Do you know of anything?" she asked quickly, sucking in her breath so as not to inhale the spiraling smoke issuing from Spot's mouth.

The girl with copper hair gave a very un-ladylike snort and said, "You two could be Newsies of course. It'll be a hard life for you Princess, but you're personality tells me dat you might could pull it off. The little flower next to you; you said she was your maid? Well, she should fit right in den! I'm Chestnut by da way." The girl said all in one breath.

Annabelle was appalled that this girl would insult her like that. Her temper flared at the mention of her being unable to do something, and she retorted, "But of course I can do it! Why do you all keep calling me princess?" she asked haughtily. It was obviously too haughty as they began to laugh at her. "How hard can it be?" she asked, her temper still at a high level. "It's just a bunch of children selling newspapers to people. I'm sure if you all knew how to handle your money, you would all be fairly well off." She stated contemptuously.

They had stopped laughing by now and stared at her blankly for a moment before their eyes all darkened. "If dats what you think," Spot began, "Den you don't know nuttin'." Shadow finished for him. They were all scowling.

"Look at us Princess. See the way were dressed?" Chestnut asked. She patted her pocket, "Do you hea' any money in dem pockets?" she asked. "We gotta buy our papes every morning and sell dem by da evening, just so we'se can buy even more papes, which we have to sell by dawn – just so we can have enough money the next day to buy more papes and eat one or two lousy meals." Chestnut exclaimed, standing up during her rant. Grabbing her stack of papers or "Papes", she said curtly, "Now if you'll 'scuse me Princess, I gots ta sell dese by 2:30." As she spun on her heel and stomped out the door. She opened the door so harshly and slammed it behind her that the little tinkling bell that told everyone when someone arrived, fell to the ground.

Spot and Midnight gave her the same excuse of their leaving and, grabbing their papes, took off as well.

Annabelle turned to Christy. Christy had an expression of awe and disgust mixed on her face. "We'll show them…" Annabelle muttered, and proceeded to run after them.

**CHAPTER 2: "The burning candle flickers."**

Annabelle awoke with a groan. She had never slept on something so hard in her life, the blanket had been scratchy, and there was someone above her who kept her up all night with snoring.

Midnight heard a rustling two bunks down from her. That was Princess she knew, and wondered what was wrong with her. Highly annoyed at the constant moving in her sleep, Midnight walked over to her bunk and yelled in a hoarse whisper, "Wouldja quit movin' around like dat?! Some of us are trying ta sleep ya know!"

Annabelle sat up groggily and asked, "What time is it?" just as Shadow came bounding up the stairs singing, "Good Morning, Good morning! To you and you and you!" as she hurled blankets off of sleeping Newsies and pushed some of the bigger Newsboys straight out of there beds.

"Does she do this every morning…?" Annabelle whispered to Midnight. Midnight winked and said, "Uh-hu. Dats why I get up as she comes up da stairs." She replied laughing.

"I heard dat Night!" Shadow called over the grumbles and groaning. Midnight grimaced and shot off towards the washroom where the rest of the Newsies were headed.

Annabelle followed suit with Christy, looking very disheveled, at her heels. Annabelle gasped and stepped backwards, running into a boy.

"Rough night Princess?" he asked grinning. He had a bare chest and had only pants on with suspenders hanging loose at his sides. Annabelle shut her eyes and turned around. Christy was in a similar situation.

"Oy Princess! C'mere!" Midnight yelled as she pulled her hair back. Annabelle began to walk towards Midnight, putting blinders on as she did so. All around her boys and girls were undressing, shaving, bathing, and all with no shame at all in each others presence.

Christy muttered, "This is indecent…" and Annabelle nodded. Had midnight taken her to a prostitution house instead of a lodging house?

"So, you like da joint?" Midnight asked casually as she washed her face.

Annabelle grimaced.

Midnight laughed, and to Annabelle and Christy's horror, began to undress right there! She didn't fully undress, just to her undergarments like everyone else, but still! In the midst of all these boys, who were also undressing! It was just indecent.

Christy shrieked and ducked as a towel went flying over her head. Boys and girls alike were cursing and yelling things Annabelle had never even heard of.

"Heya Jack, kin you'se help da Princess and da flower hea' sell today?" Midnight hollered across the room to a sandy haired boy. The one called Jack groaned and yelled back, "Why can't you do it?"

She replied, "I got a, uh...Previous engagement!" Midnight blushed slightly.

"Racetrack!" Jack yelled.

"Aaw…C'mon Cowboy!" a dark haired boy smoking a cigar yelled.

"Do it Race!" Jack called back. Racetrack groaned and walked over to Annabelle and Christy. He spit in his hand and said, "Racetrack. You'se are comin' wid me taday. I'm gonna show ya da ropes. And flower, you go wid Skitts."

Annabelle ignored his hand now covered in spit, and said, "Annabelle Marie Evans, I will be delighted to sell with you." She said trying to sound enthusiastic as.

"That makes one of us…" Race muttered.

Christy nodded a silent goodbye to her mistress as they set out with different young men to sell newspapers.

Annabelle hurried to keep up with Racetrack as he dodged in and out of Alleys and up and down bustling streets. They finally came to a larger alley packed with other Newsies, who seemed to be forming some sort of a line to an office type thing.

Annabelle watched as Racetrack walked right on up to the front of the line with Jack and Skittery, then noticing she wasn't behind him, began to look around frantically. Upon spotting her, he put on his frown again, stomped over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the front with him.

"You gotta stay wid me ya hea'? You kin get lost or worse in dis city." Racetrack lectured. He sounded genuinely concerned for her well-being and Annabelle took that as a compliment.

After a few minutes, it was their turn to buy papers from the distributor.

"Heya Jeebs, I'll be needin' one fitty taday." Racetrack said to the very small man behind the counter.

The man laughed harshly and said, "You? Sellin' a hundred and fifty papes by yourself? Who's wid ya?"

Race turned to his left where Annabelle stood and gave a mock bow. "Jeebs meet da Princess. Princess, meet da slimiest scum ball on dis side a New York."

"Pleased to meet you mister Jeebs." Annabelle said sweetly, smiling. Jeebs let out a low whistle and said, "you really know how ta pick em' Race, but you better teach your goil hea' a few things or she's gonna end up…Well…Ya know what I mean…" Jeebs said quieting down a little.

Everyone knew what happened to pretty girls roaming the streets…

Race rolled his dark eyes and retorted, "She aint me goil – now if you'll excuse me, we got papes to sell afore noon." With that, he grabbed Annabelle's hand again and pulled her away from Jeebs.

"No, no, no – You got it all wrong!" Racetrack moaned for the tenth time that morning. "Foist off, you don't wanna be yellin' _Marching band interrupted by meeting of the state. _You wanna be yellin' somethin' like…" He thought for a moment, "Presidential band meeting catastrophically interrupted by Nude Councilman!" Racetrack shouted out, holding up his paper. To Annabelle's surprise, about 4 people came over and bought a paper from him.

"That's lying." She hissed. "It aint lying, it's just improvin' da truth a little." Race replied shrugging it off.

"Well I refuse to lie." Annabelle said sharply.

"So starve." Racetrack shot back.

Annabelle sighed. She looked down at the paper in her hand and thought for a moment; _Rats found in General Store. Was that not a good enough title? Maybe…_ She switched the words around a bit and added a few more, "General Store's infested with rats! All food has been poisoned!" she yelled as loud as she could muster.

To her pleasant surprise, 6 people came up to her and each one bought a paper. Race grinned at her for the first time, and grabbing her hand again, pulled her to another street.

"Why did we leave?" Annabelle asked.

"Trust me; you don't wanna be there when da people figure out that those aint da actual headlines." Race laughed. Annabelle frowned. She didn't like the fact that she and every other Newsie, had to lie and cheat people to survive.

Phantom had been scowling all morning. Ever since Racetrack had set out with Princess, she had been in a fowl mood.

"What's up wid you Phantom?" Bat asked. The two were selling together that morning.

"Nothin'…" Phantom muttered bitterly. It wasn't 'nothing' though, and she knew it. Ever since Shadow had taken her in, she had developed this very large crush on Racetrack. She hated it when she saw him with other girls, and he didn't even seem to know she was there.

She remembered the time she had first met him…

"_Heya everyone dis hea' is Angela and-" Shadow wasn't able to finish her sentence as everyone crowded around the beautiful Angela. No one even noticed that there was another girl their, except for Bat. Bat was the only one who introduced himself to her and showed any sort of interest in being her friend at all. They had become close friends after that, and eventually the girls all opened up to her._

_Race never even acknowledges her presence whenever they are together, while Bat always shouts her name and waves when she is in view. _

Phantom bit her lip scowling.

"Is dis about dat pretty new goil dat Race is wid?" Bat asked.

"She and Race aint tugetha!" Phantom spat. Bat backed away with his hands up in surrender.

"Golly, I'm sorry Phan…But you aint gotta git up in me face like dat!" Bat said starting to look worried about his best friend. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and decided maybe he should leave her alone…

**CHAPTER 3: "Sometimes da past can help ya undastand da future…"**

""So how did your foist sellin' day go?" Midnight asked Annabelle who was now lying on her bunk exhausted. The room was fairly quiet; a poker game was going on in one corner of the bunkroom where your occasional excited shout or groan could be heard. There was a girl laying on one of the bunks near her reading, and she would occasionally shoot Annabelle a glare.

Off to the side, two other girls were talking in hushed tones and kept glancing over at Midnight and Annabelle.

"It was much different than I expected." Annabelle said truthfully. Her body wasn't used to having to stay on her feet all day, and her throat was sore from "hawkin' da headlines".

"I did enjoy Racetrack's company though." Annabelle said, turning the slightest tinge of pink. She _had_ enjoyed his company – even when he acted disdainful towards her, she had grown rather fond of him.

Right after she said that, the girl with book slammed her book shut and said in a shrill whisper, "Don't get too attached to Race. He don't take to well ta newcomers. Especially spoiled, rich ones." She dropped her book on her bunk and stormed out of the bunkroom.

Annabelle turned, wide-eyed to Midnight who only shrugged.

"That girl is so rude!" Annabelle said hoarsely. Midnight looked at her frowning.

"She's been through a lot. More den you'll evah go through I'm sure." Midnight said, sitting down on the bunk next to Annabelle.

"What could she possibly have been through?" Annabelle snobbishly asked. Midnight sighed, and began her long rendition of the histories of each one there;

"Scotty was beaten by his father and so he ran away. Monix, well, he may be a cutie pie on the outside, but he had a drinkin' problem – and he's still tryin' to quit. Barney Peanuts, He was a runaway orphan. Morris was in trouble wid da law and he's still in trouble for stealin' b'cause he was starvin'. Crypt, well, Nobody knows nuttin 'bout her. Mush was abandoned by his mudda when he was 5. Bat's Father was murdered by his mother and he was forced to leave. Kid Blink lost sight in his eye because his parents beat him - He ran away. Smokey was a servant who was mistreated by her master, and she ran away. Spider used to be a part of a gang of crooks and murderers, but got out of it and is trying his hardest to stay away. Chestnut used to be…It was the only thing she knew of that would earn her money…I pulled her out of it – but sometimes when she runs out of cash…She goes back…Phantom is da goil who just blew up at ya. She used to be in da same business as Chestnut – but after getting severely hurt one night by one of her clients, she left and a few months later found out she was pregnant. Da baby died before it was born. Dice has a gamblin' problem and she is always in trouble wid a few people. Blister, well, we found him one day sleepin' in da gutter and took pity on him. Cowboy's dad is in prison and his mudda is dead. He dreams of getting' outta here and goin' to Santa Fe someday. Skittery's father always used to threaten him with a gun and eventually he ran off. Racetrack was born in a slum to a rape victim and his mudda died givin' birth. He's also got a bit of a gamblin problem." Midnight concluded softly.

Annabelle looked at her with a new found understanding. "What about you?" she asked quietly.

Midnight laughed, "You don't need ta know nuttin' 'bout me." She said chuckling. There was a distant hurting in Midnights dark eyes that Annabelle could see, but what it was – Annabelle didn't know.

"So what's your story?" Midnight asked, lighting a cigar.

Annabelle thought for a moment before replying, "My step-aunt killed my uncle because she wanted his money – but found out the inheritance belonged to me. She has been mistreating me ever since. Now she is hoping that because I'm the King of England's niece, she'll get a few points in the Social status. So, I took my maid Christy and we came to New York to find a new life." Annabelle said all in one breath.

The first thing out of Midnights mouth was, "You're related to da king of England?!" she shrieked. The poker game was abruptly halted and everyone in the bunkroom looked over at her. Annabelle muttered something incoherent and slid under her covers.

The lights went out and everyone found their bunk, but sleep did not come to Christy and Annabelle. Christy tiptoed over to Annabelle's bunk so that they could talk.

Christy started, "How was your day?"

"It was straining, but I did enjoy Racetracks company…" Annabelle replied glancing in the direction of Racetracks bunk.

"I…Feel the same way about Skittery…" Christy said blushing. She had REALLY enjoyed her time with Skittery.

They chatted for a few more minutes about how their first day as newsies had gone, and then Christy returned to her bunk.

Little did they know that Skittery had been awake above Annabelle's bed…

Skittery lay awake listening to the two girls talking in hushed tones below him. He didn't pay any attention until he heard Racetracks name mentioned.

"_It was straining, but I did enjoy Racetracks Company…"_"_I…Feel the same way about Skittery…"_

Skittery's eyes popped open. It appeared to him that the Princess and The Flower had their eyes on him and Race. Skittery grinned running a hand through his wavy brownish blonde hair. He would tell Racetrack in the morning.

"Midnight…" Phantom started, as she walked along the rooftop towards the dark haired girl. Midnight had told Phantom to meet her on the roof after everyone had gone to bed. She turned her head in the direction of Phantom's voice and motioned for her to sit next to her.

"Ok so what was up wid you and da princess?" Midnight asked, wasting no time at all. Phantom looked at her startled for a moment and then frowned.

"She doesn't belong here." She said simply, he brows furrowed together.

"Neither did you if I remember correctly…" Midnight said glancing sideways at her. Phantom sighed.

"I think I knows what dis is all about Phantom." Midnight said, about to bring up the topic of Racetrack.

Phantom turned white and said timidly, "You…You do..?"

"Dis aint about Princess, it's about Race aint it?" Midnight asked casually, lighting a cigar.

Phantom turned even paler if it was at all possible and gulped before answering.

"I…" she hesitated.

"Love him?" Midnight finished for her. Phantom nodded meekly. She _did_ love him – more than anyone could ever know. Midnight sighed, "Well, I'm gonna have ta break dis ta Princess ya know – she's fancyin' him." Midnight said glancing at Phantom out of the corner of her eye.

Phantom's face darkened and she nodded slowly. They both went back inside the bunkroom and tried to get some sleep for the last few remaining hours they would have.

"Oy – Princess! Git up – we'se gotta talk!" Midnight said harshly into Annabelle's ear. Annabelle sat up quickly, startled, and banged her head on the top bunk – waking up Skittery. Midnight tromped off to the washroom to bathe before anyone else was awakened by Shadow.

Skittery hopped down from his bunk and sat on the edge of Annabelle's bunk. He was only in trousers. Annabelle noticed his well formed bare chest and mentally guessed that was one of the reasons Christy liked him.

"Mornin' Princess." Skittery said yawning.

"Good morning." Annabelle said politely.

"So, she really likes me, huh?" he asked, making Annabelle look up quizzically.

"Who…?" she asked furrowing her brow. Skittery raised his eyebrows and it suddenly dawned on her. Christy. "Oh you mean Christy?" Annabelle asked her eyes illuminating with curiosity as to why he wanted to know.

He nodded slyly.

"Yes, I believe she does." Annabelle said smirking. "Shall I tell her that you return her interest?" she asked smugly.

Skittery turned red and said, "I…" then grimaced and trudged of to the washroom.

Annabelle got up and stretched, then headed over to the washroom as well. They would have a good twenty minutes before Shadow came up the stairs and sang.

She was walking by the shower stalls when one suddenly opened and a hand grabbed her by the collar of her dress and she was yanked inside.

She tried to scream but couldn't, for the persons hand was tight around her mouth.

"Shh!" Midnight hissed releasing her grasp on the girl. "You don't wanna wake everyone up just yet!" she added letting go all together.

Annabelle gasped and asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Midnight rolled her eyes and said, "Jest listen ta what I gotta say."

Annabelle nodded feebly and Midnight began;

"Phantom loves Race. Dat's da reason she was so snippy to ya."

Annabelle opened her mouth to protest but Midnight continued, "If I were you, I'd keep my distance from Race and maybe get him to sell wid Phantom today."

Annabelle sniffed and said, "Now why would I want to do that?"

Midnight glowered at her as if she had slapped her.

"Because Phantom could soak ya whenever she wanted to and I'm jest tryin' ta help that not happen!" she hissed menacingly to Annabelle.

"Well, what if I want to sell with Racetrack?" Annabelle asked as her face tightened with tension. Midnight threw her hands up in the air. "Jest remembah what I told ya about Phantom, Princess…" She hissed and slammed open the door. She stomped out and Annabelle followed her feeling slightly shaken.

The first person she saw when she walked out the door was Racetrack. Her face lit up and he _smiled_ at her… She felt jitters in her stomach.

"Hey, Race…" Skittery said in a low tone as he moved over next to Racetrack who had a razor in his hand and was trying to shave without cutting himself.

"Yeah?" he asked moving the razor up his cheek.

"Princess has a thing for you…" Skittery said as he buried his face in a towel to dry it off.

The statement startled Race and the razor slipped. He swore loudly, yelling, as blood started trickling down his cheek where the razor had cut.

Skittery laughed, "So does dis mean dat you gots a thing for her too…?" Skittery asked playfully punching him as he searched for a dry cloth to sop up the blood pouring down his face.

Annabelle had seen the blood before anyone and grabbed a towel. She jogged over to Race and, to his surprise; she gently pressed it against his face. After she had sopped up all the blood and it had stopped bleeding, she removed the towel and placed it into a sink where it could be washed out.

Annabelle jumped as Racetrack suddenly gave her a hug. "Thanks…" he muttered in her ear. Phantom walked into the washroom, and the first thing she saw was Race hugging the Princess. Turning quickly on her heel, she was going to run out of the room, but she slammed into someone. It was Bat. She started to cry silently as Bat pulled her into his arms and slowly led her to a vacant corner of the washroom where she could get ready in peace.

"When are you gonna quit chasin' after Race, Phan?" Bat asked as he cradled her in his arms.

Phantom wiped away her tears and said, "How can I soak da Princess for makin' moves on Race? _Race_ was hugging _her_, she _wasn't_ hugging him…" Phantom said miserably. Bat held her close and tried to calm her with soothing words.

Bat was hurting on the inside though. Phantom had always chased after Race…But she had never chased after him. Bat was the one who was always there for her – Not Race. Bat loved her just as much as she loved Race, but she was too blind to see it.

"Princess!" Midnight yelled from inside the bunkroom. Annabelle was used to her new name by now and she trudged over to Midnight.

"You need some different clothes." She said as she threw some pants and a shirt in her direction.

Annabelle caught them, "Why pants?" she asked hesitantly. She had never worn pants in her life and was not looking forward to changing in front of so many young men and women.

"Cause dats all we got." Midnight laughed and hurried back into the washroom with her clothes.

There were more boys in the bunkroom then in the washroom at that moment, so Annabelle went into the washroom. She was hoping to change in a shower stall – but they were all being used by Newsies who desperately needed showers. She walked over to a corner and slowly peeled off her now very dirty dress.

As soon as she took it off and was pulling the pants on, Race came around the corner and said, "Hurry up – were leavin' soon." And he didn't even seem to notice that she was half dressed. She turned around quickly as she pulled on her shirt. He was still standing there, waiting. She looked at herself in the small dirty mirror. She looked like a boy with long golden hair.

Race grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way out of the lodging house.

"Sell wid me today again Princess?" Race asked hopefully as they walked along to the distribution center with Skittery and Christy. She nodded eagerly and Skittery asked the same question, getting the same response from Christy.

They quickly got there papes and headed over to Brooklyn to do a bit of selling before going to see Spot. 

Annabelle was not entirely looking forward to encountering Spot again; though this time she would have Racetrack on her side to back her up. She considered Racetrack and Skittery her friends now and Midnight was almost there.

Annabelle scratched irritably at the pants the enclosed her legs. She wasn't used to her legs feeling so confined, and although she knew it wasn't at all proper to scratch ones self in public, she was beginning to give up all hope on receiving manners from anyone – so she figured she would just go along with it all.

Racetrack laughed as he watched her scratching.

"What?" she asked pretending to be mad at him before laughing herself. She must have been quite the spectacle; otherwise Race wouldn't have normally found something so undeniably un-proper, as something funny.

He shook his head like he didn't know what she was talking about and quickly changed the subject.

"Hea' we are Princess. Welcome ta Brooklyn." Race said pulling off his cap and running his hand through his dark hair. They began to walk across the long Brooklyn Bridge.

All the while, Race kept glancing sideways at his selling partner. The golden locks that fell about her slim waist, the way the baggy clothes hung on her, her bright blue eyes searching and inquisitive, and the way she walked with such poise…

"Race?" a distant voice called. Racetrack blinked and focused in on his surroundings.

"You've been staring at me for the past half an hour. Is something wrong? Do I look alright?" Annabelle asked staring into his dark eyes. Racetrack couldn't help but notice how her blue eyes seemed to light up her whole face. He shook his head.

"No – you look fine…" he muttered and grabbed her hand as they came off of the bridge. They walked a little while more, Race with his hand still over Annabelle's, until they came to the docks. They walked up one particular dock that seemed to be swarming with half naked Newsboys and a few newsgirls who were all swimming in the murky water.

All around them were beams and crates piled high and covered in fishing nets, with numerous Newsies perched throughout them. A few Newsies were lounging in hammocks made out of fishing nets, while still others were just lounging around on fallen beams.

They began to walk underneath 4 large beams that seemed to make a tunnel, when a boy dropped out of them.

"Don't you come no closer..." the boy snapped holding out A walking stick across their path.

"Let us through Dotty goil…" Racetrack said annoyed and tried to walk forward. The boy pushed him back.

_Dottie goil…?_ Annabelle thought. So this boy was a…_girl_…? Annabelle looked the girl up and down, and after careful observations concluded that this Dotty was in fact a girl.

By now Racetrack and Dotty had raised their voices in a heated argument, and it seemed as though Dotty was winning. She was a scrawny thing, no more than 13 years old. Her dirty blonde hair was cut short which gave her the appearance of a boy, and was hidden under a cap. Her blue eyes were vaguely familiar, and hidden under thick lashes. She was dirty, and her clothes were well worn.

"…Just let us pass ya grimy little…" Racetrack tried to push past the cane, but in one swift moment, Dotty threw a punch at the cheek with the still tender razor cut. Racetrack cursed loudly and Annabelle shouted, "Stop!"

Dotty turned to Annabelle and was about to take a swing at her, when someone behind her grabbed her arm with an iron hold. "Dat's enough Dotty." The voice behind her said. Dotty spun around to face her perpetrator.

"But Spot…" she said in a whiney voice. Spot interrupted her, "Jest cause your me sistah don't mean you can go soakin' me pals." He said gruffly and threw her arm down. She scowled and both seemed to pierce the other with identical blue eyes. Finally she spun on her heel and trotted off…

"Now what can I do for you?" Spot asked, tapping his can on his shoe.

"Were havin' a big poker game tonight at da lodgin' house an' den were headin' ova to Irvin' Hall wid partners – we was sent hea' to ask da Brooklyn Newsies if dey wanted ta join us." Race said casually pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

Spot smirked, "Sua thing Race." He said. Then he seemed to notice Annabelle standing there awkwardly, tugging at her pants.

"Well if it aint da little Princess…" Spot said smirking dangerously and giving her a once over. He had a look of hatred in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Annabelle nodded curtly, and Spot practically glared at her.

"How would you like ta be me date tonight, Princess…?" Spot asked walking closer to her.

Racetrack seemed to notice the look in Spot's eyes and took Annabelle's hand defensively.

"She's already got a date." Race said stiffly. Spot put his hands up in mock surrender, "You don't have to be so hoity toity wid me Race." Spot said grinning devilishly. Spot turned on his heel and started to tromp off, calling over his shoulder, "You'se kin count on us ta be dere tonight." And then he was gone.

Annabelle turned to Race, "I do…?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…No – but I'm sua you don't wanna be stuck wid Spot all night…" Race stammered, blushing slightly. Annabelle smirked. "Do you want to be my date tonight?" she asked, batting her eyelashes playfully. Race smiled and then bowed, "I'd be honored, Princess." He said offering his arm. "Shall we?" he asked as she took his extended arm and then began to walk back down the pier…

**Chapter 4: "Sometimes you gotta live a little…" **

"Are ya sua Princess…?" Midnight asked as Annabelle held out her money. It was a small portion of what she had brought with her, but to the newsgirls looking at the 50 dollars that had been changed from pounds, it was like a fortune.

"Of course! It's the least I can do after you ladies took me in." Annabelle replied cheerfully. She was going to take them dress shopping for the concert at Irving Hall that night. She wanted them to look there best for there dates. The five girls crowded around her cheered, while Christy pulled her away.

"Are you sure you want to spend your money on these street rats?" Christy asked, looking rather worried. Annabelle looked at Christy with dismay and replied, "After all they have done for us – How could I not?" She continued, "I hate to break it to you Christy, but it seems as though we are destine to be street rats with them. I understand New York now, and we are no different than anyone else. There are no exceptions." She concluded sadly. Christy looked sullen and hurt, and she began to pull her shoes on for when they would leave to buy the dresses.

"Alright, Midnight – you first!" Annabelle said as she pushed Midnight into the dressing room with the dress clerk. Midnight came out ten minutes later in a white, ankle length dress with no sleeves. Everyone sucked in there breath when they saw her. She looked like an Angel. Annabelle, who was used to this sort of thing, broke the silence by saying, "Chestnut – your turn!"

Chestnut gulped and walked into the dressing room. Fifteen minutes later, she came out in a black dress, much like Midnights. Her chestnut colored hair went perfectly with it.

Crypt was next and came out five minutes later to "ooh's and aah's". Her brown hair seemed to glow against the Green of the dress she was in.

Smokey proceeded into the dressing room eagerly and came out to a stunned silence. Her dirty blonde hair seemed golden next to the yellow of her dress. She looked almost like an intricately carved doll in Gold.

Hesitantly, Phantom stepped inside. She didn't know what they would be able to do to make her look very pretty, but it never hurt to try. About twenty minutes later, she came out. The four girls who were in dresses had agape mouths, while Annabelle and Christy stood there beaming at her. She was in an elegant, light pink dress that made her look like a collector's porcelain doll. She blushed, and stepped aside.

Christy was ushered in and came out only three minutes later in a dark purple gown that accentuated her beauty. She gracefully strode over to Annabelle and took her hand. Pulling her over to the dressing room, she gently pushed her inside.

Annabelle came out ten minutes later in a Baby Blue gown that flowed all around her. It, like Midnights and Chestnuts, was sleeveless.


End file.
